


Everything, Forever

by billyteddytrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Relationship - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyteddytrash/pseuds/billyteddytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Castiel go through the process of dealing with life and falling in love, with a varying soundtrack in the background. [A.K.A. The repercussions of the first fall and the witness of the second]</p><p>This work is part of the iPod Shuffle Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, and then post them.

1) In All My Dreams I Drown - The Devil's Carnival OST

Castiel was having a hard time adjusting to humanity since his fall six months ago.

Every night, he had horrendous, painful nightmares. He rejected the very idea of sleep after a while, though Dean was insistent on its necessity.

"Please, don't patronize me, Dean," he begged, "Don't make me sleep. Don't make me fall again."

Dean gazed at him with immense sadness. He didn't know how to help Cas.

He didn't know how to stop him from drowning.

 

2) All Apologies - Nirvana

Cas knew it was his fault, the fall. He's said sorry so, so many times, that it felt like he was nothing else anymore.

He was an echoed apology in a world that didn't care.

No one was listening anymore.

All the other almost-angels either had already forgiven him or never would. The Winchesters didn't blame him.

They only worried.

Dean always worried. He no longer could see into his mind, but Castiel felt it always. Every day.

Castiel felt sorry for that, too.

 

3) Everlong - Foo Fighters

Dean couldn't help but watch intently over Castiel. When he smiled again, nearly a year after the angels' fall, Dean had felt whole again.

He'd been waiting for his Cas to come back to him for so long. Dean hoped, as he stared at the ex-angel's grin, that things were going to be okay. That he could make Cas smile forever, and never stop. Ever.

The whole world was Castiel, and Castiel was everything. That’s how it’s always been, for as long as he could remember, no matter how hard he fought against it. Nothing could separate the goodness of the world from Castiel in Dean’s eyes, because they were the synonymous.

It was a while before he would remember that he was holding his breath. And even longer before Castiel would notice his staring.

 

4) Because - The Beatles

The world was truly beautiful, in Castiel's opinion. It'd been a year and a half since the fall, and he couldn't help but marvel at the world around him.

There was a magical, lively presence from the sky, the wind, the trees...

But nothing was more beautiful than the sight that made his head spin. His voice caught, and his chest clenched, as he sat in the passenger seat of the Impala next to the only angel left.

His angel, his Dean.

 

5) Marching Bands of Manhattan - Death Cab

The Impala drove through the light snow as Sam and Dean approached the Manhattan motel where they would be staying, where Castiel was already in bed.

Dean parked the car, and stayed seated. His mind was filled with thoughts of the day before. Castiel had stared at him for the entire drive from Michigan to New York, and Dean had made his mind up.

He was going for it. He loved Cas.

But he needed Sammy on his side.

"Dean?" Sam said in a quizzical tone. Dean didn't look towards him, nor did he give any indication he'd heard him at all.

Sam opened his door, and then turned to Dean. He stared at his elder brother, and broke into a sweet smile.

"You know he loves you, right?"

Dean's head snapped to Sam's direction, but he'd already closed the car door. He watched Sam go to the room door through the windshield.

His eyes wide, heart beating like a hummingbird, Dean felt as though he might never move again. The corners of his mouth perked up into a slight smile, as he exited his car.

The whole way to the room, he heard the sound of music in his soul; something he hadn't felt since he'd been to hell. His eyes alight, he strode confidently to the room's door.

 

6) Tonight - FM Static

Dean's breathing was shaking when he asked Castiel, too quickly, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute, outside?"

Cas looked at him, blue eyes wide. He tilted his head to the side, not unlike a curious toddler. Dean's face was tinted pink, making the impossibly green colour of his eyes more prominent (if possible).

"Of course."

Castiel spoke after a moment of silence and followed him outside the motel's shabby door, constantly aware of the younger Winchester's gaze on his back.

The moment they were outside, Castiel felt himself fall all over again. Only this time, he fell in love.

Castiel fell in love with Dean Winchester, and the snow embraced them in a glittering blanket of frozen magic.

He was happy to be human.

 

7) Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

They fell into each other, and into love. They were rejects, the ultimately abandoned and lost. But they had found each other.

Castiel had listened to every word Dean said, watching the snow flutter and fall behind him.

"...And I love you. God damn it, Cas, I do."

Dean looked at him. He knew Dean was waiting for a response.

But words weren't enough.

Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss, and into his heart. It was a place they could be alone, somewhere only they knew. He leaned back, and looked into Dean's soul. He saw himself.

"I love you too."

 

8) Killer Queen - Queen

They took each other's breath away, and they dove into the relationship heart first.

It was explosive.

Three weeks after the second fall, they were as happy as possible. Sam had volunteered to check up on Charlie, and it left Castiel and Dean alone. They spent the weekend singing off-key to Def Leppard and Motley Crue, laughing when they forgot the words.

Nothing could be better.

 

9) Air Traffic - Owl City

Castiel was soaring higher than he ever did as an angel. On wings far more beautiful than his ever were, and he was planted firmly on the ground.

Dean was asleep still as he approached their bad. It's been four years since the angels had fallen, and two years since that unforgettable night in December. He crawled into bed beside his angel, still flying as they wrapped their arms around each other, Dean smiling in his sleep.

 

10) Mirrors - Justin Timberlake

Eight years since he'd fallen from heaven. Six years since he'd fallen from Dean. And Castiel couldn't feel more complete as he stood across from Dean.

They both wore white suits, and Castiel's eyes weren't leaving Dean's, as he read his vows.

"You make me feel whole, Cas." Dean half-stuttered. He'd never get used to talking in front of people, and he would never get used to Cas's cripplingly blue eyes. They were full of love, adoration even. Dean's eyes were screaming out his need and want for Castiel. "I've never not hated myself. You're the only sonovabitch to make me feel anything but pain. Cas, you're my other half. It took me so long to realize I've loved you from the minute you crashed into my life. I love you forever. I need you for even longer."

There were tears in Castiel's eyes as he looked at his better half, his angel.

"You've been everything, forever."

That was all Castiel had written. It was all that needed to be said.

The rest was a blur, until they said their "I do"s and kissed. Their friends and family applauded, and nothing else mattered. All of the Angels, genuine and fallen, gazed upon them. Sam and his pregnant wife were beaming with pride and joy.

Cas turned his head back to his angel. Dean's eyes were unbelievable. His heart fluttered, as he no longer could. Like he no longer wanted to.

Because, with Dean, he was already an angel. They both were.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @SRWhovian  
> Tumblr: Somerandomwhovian  
> Wattpad: Somerandomwhovian


End file.
